Rolling In The Deep
by SakuraRose13
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Sakura. Sakura becomes close friends with fire. Kakashi saves her. Slight KakaSaku, more to come. Possibly Two-Shot. Some cursing.
1. Rolling in the Deep

Rolling in the Deep

"I'm through with you. I don't need you. You're worthless."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in horror. Pain bloomed in her chest and her eyes stung with tears she was so close to losing. She searched his eyes for any hint of a lie, any salvation, any hope she could cling to. "What?" She managed to choke out, and while she wanted to sound strong and unaffected, she knew it was too late for that. "You heard me, you pathetic excuse for a woman. And to think I actually though you were getting stronger. No, you fucking weakling." Sasuke's eyes took a steely glint, hatred and disgust completely obvious. _Don't! _She wanted to scream, but just couldn't form those words. _Don't! Stop! Don't look at me with those eyes! Stop thinking those thoughts! I'm not weak! I'm not! I'm not! I'M NOT! _Nothing would come out, no words of insult, no snotty replies to hide her devastation. Just, silence. Sakura wouldn't speak. She couldn't, not against the one whom she loved. No. She just wouldn't, knowing it would make this even harder.

Sasuke let out a huff, surprised she hadn't done anything, but what could you expect from someone like her? Someone who disgusted him to no end. And to think he was falling in love with her. He turned around, tossing the spare key to her apartment on the ground outside, thinking someone might come in and have his way with her. She would get what she deserved.

Sakura watched him go, watched him toss the key, watched him leave her once again. Without a thought, she shut the door, one of those habits she picked up. Sakura sat there, for an eternity in her perspective, minutes in ours. Then, without warning, she screamed, she howled in pain, in anguish, in fear, and more importantly, rage. She got up and ran to her bedroom…

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out of the dark,_

_Finally, I see you crystal clear,_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay you shit bare,_

_See how I leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Sakura tore down the pictures she and Sasuke had hung of all the times they spent together. She left the ones of her friends alone, their eyes staring at the heartbroken young woman. Melted gold, florescent and baby blue, piercing white, and, her personal favorite, dark brown…

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

She grabbed the matches she used for the candles and lit one, staring at the gold and red dancing about. She never realized how beautiful it could be, but was still sane enough to remember how dangerous this was…

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_

_I can't help feeling_

She dropped the match after a while and instantly saw the pictures catch fire, burning the memories away to ash…

_We could have had it all!_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_You had my heart inside of your hand,_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_And you played it, to the beat!_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

She ran to the bookcase, pulling out the books he had told her to read (for she had dually noted he did have a good taste in books) and pulled them out, tears falling, harder than before. She wanted it all to burn, to burn to ash, to take the memory of him away. She just wanted it all to burn…

_Baby, I have no story to be told,_

_But I've heard one on you,_

_And I'm gonna make you head burn,_

_Think me of in the depths of your despair,_

_Make a home down there,_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

Another match fell, this time not alone. The fire didn't flare up like it did on the photos. Rage boiled out and she ran to the front of her apartment building, stealing the gasoline left in the shed for people whose cars ran out. She ran back in, imagining the flames rinsing even higher…

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_I can't help feeling_

The flames touched the roof but soon settled. Sakura soon moved onto the kitchen, tearing down even more photos and tearing out every food Sasuke liked (God, there must have been a hundred tomatoes!) and every recipe book she bought and painstakingly memorized just for the sake of him. She grabbed the gas and lit a match, ready to watch everything burn…

_We could have had it all!_

_(You've gonna wish, you had never had met me),_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_You had my heart inside your hand,_

_(You're gonna wish, you had never had met me),_

_And you played it, to the beat,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

Sakura wasn't done. But she had nothing left to burn, nothing left to forget. She ran out to the living room, hardly noticing that her bookcase was on fire, or a strong scent of smoke was coming from the bedroom. She grabbed the T.V. and smashed it against the ground, glass breaking everywhere. She had worked herself into a frenzy…

_We could have had it all!_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside your hand,_

_But you played it to the beat!_

She noticed she had missed the pictures in the frames. With her sanity long gone, she smashed them with her hand, cuts oozing blood. She smashed more and more, glass everywhere, impossible to avoid…

_Throw your soul through every open door (woah!),_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah!),_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah!),_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah!),_

_(You're gonna wish, you had never had met me),_

_We could have had it all!_

_(Tears gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_We could have had it all!_

_(You're gonna wish, you had never had met me),_

_It all, it all, it all,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

The apartment was on fire, burning, the flames consuming everything. Sakura stood panting, watching her world burn to ash. Instead of feeling the immense heat and the pain of the burns, she just felt the cool likes of it. She stood for a few more moments before collapsing in on herself. She cried, and cried, and cried…

_We could have had it all!_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_You had my heart inside your hand,_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_And you played it to the beat,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all!_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me),_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside your hand,_

_(You're gonna wish, you never had met me)_

Sakura lay there, wondering if anyone was going to miss her. Maybe they would be happy she burned, burned to ash, burned with their memory of her. She felt hot, too hot, and she burned. She closed her eyes, the last of the tears slipping out. She felt something lift her up. She felt herself being carried. She felt the cold. She whimpered. She felt herself being held close. '_Am I going to Heaven_?' Came her first thought. The next was '_I hope my angel looks like _him.' Sakura opened her eyes and saw dark brown gazing at her. "Kakashi…" Sakura gently murmured…

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat…_


	2. Set Fire To The Rain

Set Fire To The Rain

_This is not a song fic. This is just a simple one-shot dealing with the aftermath of 'Rolling in the Deep'. It is inspired by 'Set Fire To the Rain', but other than that, they are not linked to each other. I hope you enjoy this. This is KakaXSaku_

_BTW, warning of a semi-lemon and swearing. Idk, if it should even be considered a lemon. Your opinion?_

* * *

Kakashi stood in the waiting room of the hospital, pacing around, grumbling and muttering. All of her friends were there, waiting for the results. Tsunade was conversing with a nurse, demanding to know something. Naruto was growling and yelling at Sasuke, who, strangely, was fretting like an old woman. Hinata was trying to remain calm, but tears silently slid down her cheeks. Ino was in Shikamaru's arms. Kiba had his arm wrapped around Hinata while Shino had a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was there. _'And they're being so damn calm about it,' _Kakashi thought angrily.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi whipped around, and sure enough, there was his little pink haired medic-nin. Sakura gazed at everyone solemnly, but when she saw Sasuke with his bouquet of flowers, she became a demon…

*Sakura POV*

It took Tsunade, 3 nurses, a sedate shot and Kakashi's yelling to get me to stop beating Sasuke. Naruto helped me a bit but when *Kaiyo gave him her famous death glare, he pouted in the corner.

That was about two hours ago. I, as of now, was being watched over by Kakashi. My mental state was not at tip-top shape, to put it nicely. I was happy Kakashi was watching me though. He could fix me, if anyone could. But, right now, I wanted to be anywhere but here. But, let me recap on how we got in this position…

*FlashBack*

*Third Person P.O.V*

_Sakura gazed out the window in Kakashi's house. After getting clearance from the hospital, we decided (And by we she meant everyone but Sakura) she would stay at Kakashi's house._

_It seemed like the best option at the time, but right now, Hell seemed better._

_Kakashi refused to speak about what happened. He said he wasn't the one to save her from the flames, but Sakura would yell and scream, saying he saved her and carried her to the hospital. She had been adamant, demanding he acknowledge the fact he had saved her._

_He did not take to that very well._

_He slammed her against the wall and glowered at her. She felt her heart pick up and butterflies flutter and dance at the pit of her stomach. He spoke slowly and measuredly, like how a parent would speak to a stubborn child._

_She doesn't remember much of the conversation, except a few 'delusions' and 'wishful thinking, Sakura'. _

_After the argument, they found themselves unimaginably close, lips inches apart. Sakura started to lean closer._

_Kakashi was startled out of his stupor and pulled away. He faced his back to her and said to get rest. He left the guest room she had been staying in and hadn't visited in hours…_

*End of Flashback*

*Sakura's view*

I looked out the window, the rain falling heavily, and wondered why Kakashi denied saving me.

I saw him, I'd remember his coal eye anywhere, how his arms felt around me, how strong and firm he felt, a support in the most desperate of times.

My heart sped up again and I felt the butterflies begin flutter again. I groaned and leaned my head against the window, the rain pattering against the glass, warm and inviting.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek and swiped the tears away furiously. I was done with crying. I was done with everything. The familiar rage boiled in my veins, harder to control.

A scream erupted from my throat and the process started all over again.

-Half an hour later-

I lay curled under the covers and waited for Kakashi to come, shaking from terror and sorrow.

I destroyed everything. The desk, the bed, a little of the walls, even the window. The rage entered once again. Why should I be worried about what I break and what Kakashi will think? He didn't have to save me from Hell! I would have been better off if I died! Everyone would!

I shot up and just in time too. Kakashi bust down the door and took in the room's damage with an emotionless mask.

I just stood to the side, arms crossed, foot tapping.

He looked at me and said, "You did all this?"

I scoffed and glared at him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Tsunade decided to pay a surprise visit and you somehow managed to piss her off without being in the room!"

I was up against the wall again, and the rage cooled and was replaced with fear. Kakashi gazed at her, controlled fury behind those eyes.

"You little bitch, you should keep that little mouth of yours in check. You don't know where it might get you."

I looked at Kakashi numbly. Thoughts raced through my mind and I felt myself slowly give into one. I reached forward and pulled down his mask and smashed my lips against his.

Kakashi reacted immediately, pushing me closer to the wall and deepening the kiss. White fire roared through my veins and we each fought for control. We growled and grunted, fingers bruising the others skin.

He pulled out a spare kunai and shredded my shirt. The world blurred from there…

*Third Person*

Sakura reacted instantly, pulling off his and working on his pants. Kakashi used the kunai again, the bandages falling and revealing Sakura's cleavage. He lifted her up and carried her to the broken bed, the covers thrown askew. Kakashi easily dominated her, but Sakura held her ground.

It was rough and fast-paced, grunts and moans ringing louder and louder. Sakura released a scream as Kakashi overcame her. He leaned over her, his warm breath brushing her jaw. He kissed her this time, gently.

Sakura whimpered at the kiss and pulled Kakashi close. How she had been waiting for this. Kakashi deepened the kiss and the world melted. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Kind of a weak ending, but oh well. This was my first lemon-ish thing so don't judge. I've read tons of fanfics with lemons but I really didn't want to go into detail._

_I hope you all liked it, I'll be updating more of my stories soon. Ciao_

_~SakuraRose13~_


End file.
